thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Number Six
"I don't know. I still like the name Six. Maren Elizabeth was when I was a different person, and right now Six just feels right. It can be short for something if someone asks." -Number Six, The Power of Six Number Six,'' ''or'' ''Maren Elizabeth, is one of the main protagonists in The Lorien Legacies series. Number Six is sixth in line of the Nine Garde Children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian attack. Her Cêpan, Katarina, was killed by Mogadorians, three years before she found Number Four. She began her search for Number Four shortly after Number Three was found and killed by Mogadorians. Her Loric parents were Arun and Lyn, who were friends of Liren and Lara, who were Number Four's parents. Their parents would always joke about the two ending up together. She knew Number Four as a kid and sometimes played with him on Lorien and on the Loric Ship. On Earth, Six became friends with Ashley. Ashley liked to talk about the awesome things she got to do. This eventually made Six want to travel on a plane, but at the last minute Katarina refused. Ashley accused Six of being a liar when she saw her return home from the airport. Six, in frustration at being called a liar the one time that she told the truth, punched a hole through the wall. It was this event that Katarina started Six's training. Number Six never got to open her Chest since she was too young to have developed any Legacies when she still had it. The Chest is Number Six's Inheritance, given to each Garde and can only be opened with their Cêpan if they are still alive. Six's Chest was hidden when her Cêpan deemed it unsafe to keep it with them. Six highly suspects that hers was opened by the Mogadorians. Number Six is the Sixth Lorien Elder. She is portrayed by Teresa Palmer in the film. Appearance Number Six is described as having olive toned skin, and black hair which she later dyes blond in ''The Rise of Nine'''' to change her appearance, a muscular yet slim body and hazel eyes that sometimes appear gray, blue, or green. She has been described as strikingly beautiful on more than one occasion. Like the remainder of the Garde, she has four circular scars on her right ankle, signifying the deaths of the first three Garde and Eight, as well as one Loric Symbol on her left ankle, the mark that brands them all together. Personality ''"I am someone to fear, not hunt." 'Six, 'The Rise of Nine Legacies * Enhancement '- All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. * '''Telekinesis '- Like all Garde, Six can move objects with her mind. * '''Novis - This was Six's first Legacy to develop. She used this to escape the Mogadorians during her capture. She can turn herself and anything she touches invisible. This includes humans, but only two people at a time (she has to hold their hands). * 'Sturma '- The ability to control and manipulate, but not create, the four basic elements: fire, earth, air and water. This was Six's second Legacy to develop and it developed approximately a year after her first legacy. She can channel this legacy to control the weather. Whenever she does control the weather, the face of lorien apears in the sky. * 'Accelerated Healing (Unconfirmed) - '''After the leader of the Mogadorians, Setrákus Ra, beat her up and threw her into a cell in The Rise of Nine, she had cracked ribs, a deep cut around her neck, and wounded knees. She recalls that after just five minutes when she couldn't even stand, she was able to move around, and suspected a new Legacy. Trivia * In the movie, her alias is Jane Doe. * Six stopped two planes from crashing. * She narrates parts of ''The Rise of Nine,'' The Revenge of Seven and The Fate of Ten.'' * She is one of the strongest of the Garde, along with Number Nine. * As of The Revenge of Seven, ''she has feelings for Sam Goode. * She has liked Number Four in the past. * In the film adaptation, Six has the ability to be immune to fire, she uses it when she burns henri and john's house on the beach and in the Battle at Paradise, Ohio to save john. Book Biographies |-|Six's Legacy= Number Six is living in Puerto Blanco. Six and Katarina are training. They hear about an expolsion on a bus in England. Then they see a message, "Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?" Six types, "We are here," but Katarina stops her from posting it. Six says that it is time to fight. Katarina laughs, but they end up posting the message anyway. Six feels the scar from Number Two`s death. Six and Katarina leave in less than an hour. Both of them are on the verge of collapsing, but they make it to the United States. Six eats a massive breakfast. They go to their room and Six refuses to kill an earwig. They hear a knock on the hotel door. Six opens it to tell him to go away. A Mogadorian comes in. Six attacks but a blade is driven at her skull. The Loric Charm causes the Mogadorian to die. Six and Katarina run. Another Mogadorian attcaks Six. A Texan points a gun at the Mog and Six and Katarina flee. They bury Six`s Chest. They go to New York State and Six says that she wants to fight. They watch part of a sappy movie on TV, but then watch action instead. Six plays soccer with several girls and helps them win. When she goes back to the motel, she sees a bunch of Mogadorians. They catch her and Katarina, and transport them to a base. Katarina tells Six to never reveal her number. They are held prisoner there and Six is left for a few days. A Mogadorian tries to torture Six but can`t. He asks Six her number and she refuses to tell. He tortures Katarina. He asks for her number again. Six is silent. He goes over to Katarina. Katarina makes a comment about it taking the Mogadorians two whole days to figure out that they could torture Katarina to try and get information out of Six. Six tells the information she believes will not help the Mogadorians. Then Six lies and says that she is Number Eight. The Mogadorian believes her and kills Katarina. Six is kept in a cell for a long time. The Mogadorians tried to kill her in every way imaginable, but none of them worked. Six realizes that her right and is invisible. Two days later, she is able to turn herself entirely invisible. A Mog brings her food, but at first didn`t notice that she wasn`t there. Eventually several of them huddle in the doorway. Eventually Six sneaks out of her cell. She sees the Magadorian who killed Katarina. Six follows him into another cell and notices blood on the ground. She stabs him from behind with one of his torture instruments, then escapes. She hops on a truck and steals some paper and pencils, as well as a bag of barbecue chips and some money. She sneaks into a motel room and looks in the mirror. She is surprised at how she looks. When she felt the scar of Number Three, she discovered her Elemental Manipulation. She is drinking iced coffee and a gust of wind nearly knocks her down, blowing the door of a café. She sees that a computer is open inside it, and decides to investigate the news. It ends when she sees a news article about John Smith and starts heading to Paradise. |-|I Am Number Four=Number Six shows up at the battle in Paradise, saving John and Sarah. They lock themselves in the home-economics room along with Henri and Mark. She fights well and saves everybody`s life a lot. She is injured once and the healing stone is used on her. At the end, she is injured again. Sam Goode carries her back to the truck. |-|The Power of Six=In the begining of the Power of Six, Six is with Sam Goode, Bernie Kosar, and Number Four as they struggle to evade the Mogadorians and the FBI, who believe John and Henri are terrorists after they destroyed John's school in Paradise during a fight with the Mogadorians in ''I am Number Four. ''They train together and John and Six flirt. John and Sam are captured. John`s Chest is taken. Six rescues them and is mad. They hear a voice screaming "Adelina!" in Spanish. Six goes to help the member of the Garde in Spain, while John and Sam go off to get John`s Chest back. Six finds Number Seven and Ella, as well as Crayton. |-|The Rise of Nine=Six is a narrator in ''The Rise of Nine and the book starts of with her about to board a plane to India with Marina (Number Seven), Ella, and Crayton . They are travelling to India as Crayton believes that there is another member of the Garde hiding in the Himalayan mountains, despite Six's suggestion that they go back to the U.S to meet with Number Four and Sam Goode. They are attacked by Vishnu`s enemies. Marina and Six defend the group. Number Eight then tests them to see if they really are Garde. Six fights one of his avatars, a humanoid figure with an axe and breaks the axe. Number Eight flirts with Marina and Six. The group are attacked trying to teleport. Crayton is killed. Six ends up in New Mexico with no idea where any of the others are. She walks to mountains, hungry and thirsty, and ends up in a ghost town. She imagines eating a meal with all the rest of the Garde and telepathically tells Ella that she is dying in a desert with mountains. Six is captured by the FBI and ends up in a jail cell with Setrákus Ra, who is disguised as Sarah Hart and asks about John. Six says she doesn`t know. Setrákus Ra beats her up and tosses her in a jail cell with the real Sarah Hart. Six recovers quickly and wonders if that is a Legacy. Eventually she escapes using Invisibility and confronts Setrákus Ra. He defeats her and puts her in a cocoon of black stuff on the ceiling. All the other Garde except for Five meet up. When they arrive to rescue Six, Setrákus Ra shape-shifts into her and stabs Eight. Eventually Six breaks free of the rock. |-|The Fall of Five=The Garde (except for Five) are staying in Nine`s penthouse in Chicago when they see a crop circle with the Loric symbol for Five burned into it. Six goes with John and Sarah to find Number Five. She fights the Mogadorians when they arrive in Arkansas and hugs Sam when she sees him. She is not particularly understanding when Five says that he dropped the Xitharis Stone. Six had been sleeping in Ella`s room alternating with Marina. She is teaching Sarah to shoot a crossbow. She almost kisses Sam once, but then Ella can`t wake up from her nightmare. Six strongly supports going to Florida to retrieve Five`s Chest, and Marina initially opposes her. Eventually Six, Five, Marina, Eight, and Nine go. Six is injured by Five and is present when Eight dies. Eventually she turns herself, Nine, and Marina invisible and runs. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Nine, Six, and Marina are hiking out of the swamp. Nine is avoiding the others and Marina is emitting waves of cold. They go to a "town" full of drunks. They go into a bar. Marina injures one of the men there. They see a news story about the John Hancock Center being attacked, apparently owing to terrorists. Nine immediately walks out the door, trying to go to Chicago. Six forcefully stops him. Nine admits to EIght`s death being his fault. Six tells him it was Five`s. Marina appears, dragging a man from the bar, Dale. He talks about a deseted NASA base with spaceships floating around it. She believes that the Mogadorians have taken Eight`s body there. Marina tells Six that she can feel some part of Eight still around. They atart heading there, guided by Dale. The next day, Marina sees someone ahead, in another boat. Mogs. Marina creates a path of ice on the lake. The Garde kill the Mogs. Dale tries to swim away. They let him. They see a UFO and guess that the invasion has started. They sneak in, invisible. Nine uses his animal telepathy to ask a beast the Mogadorians have mistretaed to create a distraction. Nine, Marina, and Six find Eight`s body intact, being guarded by Five. Five is talking to Eight, saying that he didn`t mean for him to die. A Mog comes in, saying to leave and to bring the body. Five says that the body isn`t there, even though Eight is obviously there. The officer looks confused and Five kills him. Five leaves. Marina forgives Nine and they take Eight`s body. They get on a ship Adam hijacked and go to Ashwood Esates. They find John, Sam, Malcolm, and Adam, as well as a bunch of Chimærae. They bring Eight inside. Six starts kissing Sam very forcefully. The Chimærae start to howl, warning of the approach of the FBI. The Garde start to attack the FBI and see Agent Walker. They bring her inside. The Garde initially attack the FBI and they see Agent Walker. She has discovered that the Mogs really are evil. She tells them about a deal between the Mogs and Bud Sanderson, and how the Mogs planned to invade. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted. They find out about something called the Sanctuary, and that Lorien is not gone permanently. They decide to split up, Adam, Marina, and Six to go to Calakmul, Sam, Four, and Nine to go challenge the Mogs. Six and Marina bring Eight`s Chest as well as Marina`s and items they think might be Phoenix Stones, the leaves from Four`s Chest and the pouch of dirt from Nine`s. They also bring Henri`s ashes, as well as Eight`s body. When they arive, Six makes herself and Marina invisible and Adam makes contact with Phiri Dun-Ra. They kill most of the Mogs, but Phiri Dun-Ra escapes. They let her go. They use the pendants they have, belonging to Four, Marina, and Eight, to open a door. They dump the Inheritances they brought into a hole in the ground. They also give their pendants. This spirit of Lorien thing speaks through Eight, and then ressurects him temporarily. Marina and Six are upset, but Marina says that the Loric energy thing was spreading. Six and Sam start dating The Revenge of Seven book,although Sam has had a crush on her since The Power Of Six. It is said that Six blushed when Sam said every girl crushes over him, in The Power Of Six.They even have there on series called The Legacy Chronicles.Category:I Am Number Four Category:The Power of Six Category:The Rise of Nine Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:Main Series Narrator Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Six's Legacy Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:Characters Category:The Fate of Ten Category:United As One Category:Reborn